wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing Through Life
'Dancing thorough life' is the song Fiyero Tigelaar sings when he first comes to Shiz, along with some other characters. It is the sixth song in act one, and the sixth song in the play all together. It was the last song written, for a previous draft of this song, see: Which way is this party? Plot It starts after class, Elphaba comes over, and is almost run over by Fiyero's ride. She yells at the driver, and Fiyero. Fiyero points out that maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go. He then starts singing to the people a Shiz, about how the schools are bad, he says that he was kicked out of them, so he would know. And that want people to become less shallow. but he does not think, he sings about how he just dances thorough life, mindless. He says that life is less painless for people who are brainless, and that those who don't try never look foolish. He asks Galinda where to go to he party that night, she says the Oz dust ballroom, he says that it sounds perfect, and to go down to the Oz dust ballroom and they would meet there later that night. And they could dance all night. Most of them leave, until that night. But Boq comes and asks Galinda to go to the party that night with him, she says that was kind, but what would be even kinder was for someone to ask Nessarose she sings about it. And Boq says that maybe he could ask her, she thanks him, and he go's to ask Nessarose, Fiyero tells her she did a good job with that, she says she does not know what he means, but she is free that night, he says he will pick her up 8, they sing about how after all, now that they meant each other, everyone should know that they should date each other, and that they were both perfect. So they were perfect together, and that they were born to be forever Dancing thorough life. Elphaba is talking about, how it made it no sense that some silly rich boy came, and now everyone was off to go with to a gathering. She and Nessarose talk about how Galinda 'Helped Boq to be brave to go ask Nessarose' Elphaba go's to talk to Galinda. Meanwhile, Galinda and her friends are getting ready for the party, one of them finds a witch hat, Galinda says that her Grandmother, was always getting her the worst things, and that she would give it away but she did not hate anyone that much. The friends said that she did, and she hated Elphaba that much. Ephaba comes to talk to Galinda, and Galinda gives her the hat, she sings about to, and leaves, that night, they are all at the party, and singing, Elphaba comes and everyone make fun of her hat. She dances by herself, Galinda feels bad, and dances with her, they all sing the rest of dancing thorough life. Lyrics Normal text - Sung. Bold- Spoken Fiyero: The trouble with schools is They always try to teach the wrong lessons Believe me, I've been kicked out Of enough of them to know They want you to become less callow Less shallow But I say: why invite stress in? Stop studying strife And learn to live the unexamined life Dancing through life Skimming the surface Gliding where turf is smooth Life's more painless For the brainless Why think too hard When it's so soothing Dancing through life No need to tough it When you can slough it off as I do Nothing matters But knowing nothing matters It's just life So keep dancing through Dancing through life Swaying and sweeping And always keeping cool Life is fraught-less When you're thoughtless Those who don't try Never look foolish Dancing through life Mindless and careless Make sure you're where less trouble is rife. Woes are fleeting Blows are glancing When you're dancing Through life So - what's the most swankified place in town? Glinda That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. Fiyero Sounds perfect. Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom We'll meet there later tonight We can dance till it's light Find the prettiest girl Give 'er a whirl Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom Come on - follow me You'll be happy to be there All Dancing through life Down at the Ozdust Fiyero If only because dust Is what we come to All Nothing matters But knowing nothing matters It's just life Fiyero So keep dancing through Boq Miss Galinda -''' I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night. Galinda '''Oh - that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder? See that tragically beautiful girl The one in the chair It seems so unfair We should go on a spree And not she Gee I know someone would be my hero If that someone were to go invite her Boq Well, maybe - I could invite her! Galinda Oh, Biq, really? You would do that for me? Boq I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda Galinda So... Fiyero So I'll be picking you up around eight? Galinda After all -'' Now that we've met one another Fiyero and Glinda It's clear we deserve each other Glinda You're perfect Fiyero You're perfect Both So we're perfect together Born to be forever Dancing through life Nessarose '''Oh, Elphaba - isn't it wonderful? Finally, for this one night I'm about to have a fun night With this Munchkin boy Galinda found for me And I only wish there were Something I could do for her To repay her Elphaba, see? We deserve each other And Galinda helped it come true We deserve each other, Me and Boq Please, Elphaba try to understand. Elphaba I do Listen, Glinda - ''' Nessa and I were talking about you just now. Glinda '''And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think? You know black is this year's pink You deserve each other This hat and you You're both so smart You deserve each other So here, out of the goodness of my heart. Boq Listen, Nessa. Nessarose Yes? Noq Uh - Nessa I've got something to confess, a Reason why, well - Why I asked you here tonight Now I know it isn't fair Nessarose Oh, Boq, I know why. Boq You do? Nessrose It's because I'm in this chair And you felt sorry for me Well - isn't that right? Boq No! No! It's because, because, Because you are so beautiful! Nessrose Oh, Boq, I think you're wonderful! And we deserve each other Don't you see, this is our chance? We deserve each other Don't we, Boq? Boq You know what? Let's dance. Nessarose What?! Boq Let's dance! All Dancing through life Down at the Ozdust If only because dust Is what we come to! And the strange thing Your life could end up changing While you're dancing Through! Category:Songs